dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Chỉ Huy Pugna
Chỉ Huy Pugna là một đối tượng độc quyền của sự kiện Lò Rèn trong Don't Starve Together. Hắn là kẻ đứng đầu những cư dân trong chiều không gian của Lò Rèn. Lời thoại Phiên bản chính thức 2018 ''--->Lưu ý rằng lời thoại chiến thắng đã được nói vào thời điểm trước khi tất cả các mob của kẻ thù được mở khóa '''Lời chào đón' * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? Have you come to return us to the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna, and I protect what is mine." * "Warriors. Release the pigs!" Lời chế nhạo ngay vòng 1 (ngẫu nhiên 1 trong số sau) * "More! Overwhelm them!" * "More pigs!" * "It's good to have a challenge once again!" Kết thúc vòng 1 / Giới thiệu vòng 2 * "Impressive. You handled our foot soldiers with ease." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "Can you do the same? Crocommanders! To the ring!" Lời chế nhạo vòng 2 (ngẫu nhiên 1 trong số sau) * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" * "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" * "For the Forge!" Kết thúc vòng 2 / Giới thiệu vòng 3 * "We've endured more here than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "Now, Snortoises. Attack!" Kết thúc vòng 3 / Giới thiệu vòng 4 * "... Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "We were severed from the Throne!" * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire, with no scepter to provide." * "Why serve a power that deserted my people?" * "They destroy all They touch..." * "That is why we cannot let you win." Lời chế nhạo vòng 2 (ngẫu nhiên 1 trong số sau) * "We... cannot lose the Forge..." * "End this now my warriors!" Sending Boarilla * "Send in the Boarilla." Kết thúc vòng 4 / Giới thiệu vòng 5'' * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "Once you are dead, we will activate the Gateway." * "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "We will end this all, once and for all." '''Lời chế nhạo vòng 5 (phần thứ nhất) * "The Gatekeepers must not take the Forge!" * "Drive the interlopers back!" * "Do not hold back! Kill them!" Lời chế nhạo vòng 5 (phần thứ hai) * "Destroy them!!" * "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" * "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" Sending Boarrior * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "The ring is yours! Destroy them, my champion!" Giới thiệu vòng 6 * "We do not fear you." * "But you will fear us!" * "Fear my new champions! Fear the Rhinocebros!" Giới thiệu vòng 7 * "You have had many victories, Gatekeepers..." * "...but from our dungeons comes our most brutal warrior." * "Behold: The Infernal Swineclops!" Người chơi gục ngã (ngẫu nhiên 1 trong số sau) * "Ha!" * "You are unworthy." * "You never stood a chance." * "Ha ha!" * "Weak." * "We are stronger." * "Well struck!" Chiến thắng * "You have won the battle," * "But the war rages on eternally." * "We are not ready to give up yet." Thất Bại * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Phiên bản chính thức 2018 Lời chào đón * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? Have you come to return us to the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna, and I protect what is mine." * "Warriors. Release the pigs!" Lời chế nhạo vòng 1 (1 trong số sau) * "More! Overwhelm them!" * "More pigs!" * "It's good to have a challenge once again!" Kết thúc vòng 1 / Giới thiệu vòng 2 * "Impressive. You handled our foot soldiers with ease." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "Can you do the same? Crocommanders! To the ring!" Lời chế nhạo vòng 2 (1 trong số sau) * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" * "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" * "For the Forge!" Kết thúc vòng 2 / Giới thiệu vòng 3 * "We've endured more here than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "Now, Snortoises. Attack!" Kết thúc vòng 3 / Giới thiệu vòng 4 * "... Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "We were severed from the Throne!" * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire, with no scepter to provide." * "Why serve a power that deserted my people?" * "They destroy all They touch..." * "That is why we cannot let you win." Lời chế nhạo vòng 4 (1 trong số sau) * "Poison them!" * "We... cannot lose the Forge..." * "End this now my warriors!" Triệu tập Heo Vượn * "Send in the Boarilla." Kết thúc vòng 4 / Giới thiệu vòng 5 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "Once you are dead, we will activate the Gateway." * "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "We will end this all, once and for all." Lời chế nhạo vòng 5 phần 1 (1 trong số sau) * "The Gatekeepers must not take the Forge!" * "Drive the interlopers back!" * "Do not hold back! Kill them!" Lời chế nhạo vòng 5 phần 1 (1 trong số sau) * "Destroy them!!" * "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" * "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" Sending Boarrior * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "The ring is yours! Destroy them, my champion!" Người chơi gục ngã * "Ha!" * "You are unworthy." * "You never stood a chance." * "Ha ha!" * "Weak." * "We are stronger." * "Well struck!" Chiến thắng * "No! My Forge, felled by the Throne's lapdogs!" * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender." * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway." Thất bại * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Beta Version Lời chào đón * "What have we here?" * "Gatekeepers? You dare return to the Forge?" * "Have you come to reunite us with the Throne?" * "Ha! Laughable." * "I am Battlemaster Pugna..." * "And I will protect what is rightfully mine." * "Warriors. Prepare for battle!" Vòng 1 * "To arms!" * "Release the pigs!" Vòng 2 * "Ha!" * "We've trained in solitude for so long." / Skip quote * "It's good to have a challenge once again." * "This should be fun." Vòng 3 * "More! Overwhelm them!" / "More pigs!" Vòng 4 * "Impressive, Gatekeepers." * "It seems you can handle foot soldiers." * "But our battalions are trained to work together." * "You'll need to do the same." * "That is, if you hope to stand a chance." * Pause * "Crocommanders! To the ring!" Vòng 5 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!" / "For the Forge!" Vòng 6 * "Do you think you can win?" * "We've endured more in this realm than you know." * "And as forging fires temper steel," * "Hardship has only made us stronger." * "We will never join you." * Pause * "Snortoises! Attack!" Vòng 7 * "How could you understand?" * "We were severed from the Throne." * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire," * "With no scepter to provide for us." * "Why should I serve a power that deserted my people?" * Pause * "You would have been wise to find your own realm." * "Seek safe haven and sever yourselves from the hub." * "Yet here you are." * "I wonder." * "Do you understand the forces you serve?" * "... They destroy all They touch." * "Yet They Themselves are untouchable." / Skip this one and the next one * "Unknowable." / Skip this one and the one before * "But They Themselves are untouchable. Unknowable." / Skip * "That is why we cannot let you win." Vòng 8 * "Poison them!" / "We... cannot lose the Forge..." / "Grrr... End this now my warriors!" * Pause * "Send in the Boarilla." Vòng 9 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:" * "My warriors are proud and strong." /''Skip quote'' * "Once you are dead..." * "We will activate the Gateway." * "We will return to the hub and destroy the Throne." / "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "Whatever way we can." / "My warriors are proud and strong." * "We will end this all, for good." / "And we will end this all, for good." * Pause * "Let's finish it." * Long Pause * "Drive the interlopers back!" / "Do not hold back! Kill them!" / "They must not take the Forge!" * Long Pause * "Destroy them!!" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!" * Long Pause * "These marauders must be destroyed!" * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "I call on you! The ring is yours!" * "Destroy them, my champion!" Chiến thắng * "No!" * "Eons of training, only to be felled by the Throne's lapdogs." * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender." * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway." Thất bại * "At last, our realm returns to glory!" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway..." * "Today we take the Throne!" Đã xóa * "Crocoviles! To the ring!" (Round 4, final line) * "Tortanks! Attack!" (Round 6, final line) Chưa thực hiện Lời chế nhạo ở vòng 1 * "Ha!" * "Push them back!" * "We cannot be defeated!" * "For our future!" * "Honor. Glory. Redemption!" Lời chế nhạo ở vòng 3 * "Fight with all you have." * "Do not give in..." * "Defeat is not an option." * "We... cannot lose..." * "Grr..." * "Our Forge, our proving grounds..." Bên lề * Chỉ Huy Pugna có mã spawn là "boarlord". Tuy nhiên không thể spawn hắn trong trò chơi thường, trong khi Console không có sẵn trong máy chủ sự kiện. * Dựa theo Rhymes with Play #162, Pugna ban đầu đến từ "thế giới của chúng ta", rất có thể là nói đến Trái Đất, trước khi hắn tới Lò Rèn. * Hazard từ Hot Lava, một trò chơi khác từ Klei Entertainment, có thể thấy thoáng qua trong hoạt ảnh cười của Pugna. * Giọng của Pugna đã được thay đổi nhiều lần trong giai đoại beta. * Tên của hắn, "pugna", được dịch theo nghĩa đen của "fight" trong tiếng Latin. ** Từ này cũng mang ý nghĩa tương tự trong một số ngôn ngữ Lãng mạn nhất định, chẳng hạn như "xung đột" trong tiếng Tây Ban Nha, "trận chiến" trong tiếng Ý và "đấu tranh" trong tiếng Bồ Đào Nha. Thư viện ảnh Battlemaster Promo.jpg|Một ảnh quảng cáo của Chỉ Huy Pugna đăng bởi Klei và 10/23/2017. RWP 167 Promo.jpg|Pugna được thấy trong một áp phích quảng từ Rhymes with Play # 167. Pugna Forge Cinematic.jpg|Pugna được thấy trong phim ngắn của Lò Rèn. Battlemaster Pugna Concept Art.jpg|Phác thảo của Pugna từ Rhymes with Play # 167. Pugna Idle.gif|Hoạt ảnh rảnh rỗi củar Pugna. Pugna Laughing Animation.gif|Hoạt ảnh cười của Pugna, hiện ra bất cứ khi nào một đối tượng, người chơi hoặc mob kẻ thù, bị giết. Âm thanh en:Battlemaster Pugna thumb